Many fireworks products are designed to rest on the ground and then be ignited to provide the desired fireworks display. When these products are on the ground, they are not as easily viewed by a crowd, especially children and other viewers of limited height. Also, any sparks which are emitted by the products on the ground land rather quickly and then are either snuffed out or merely burn on the ground. Supporting fireworks upon an apparatus just prior to ignition has long been common practice in the art, especially for rocket-type products. Typically, a rigid stand is erected a safe distance from spectators and the fireworks positioned on or in the stand. The stand serves as a launch platform from which the fireworks propel themselves into the air after ignition.
Such prior art stands have several drawbacks. The launch platforms for high energy fireworks are generally complex, rigid structures that are inappropriate for use with the less energetic fireworks. They are primarily designed to serve as a temporary holder for the fireworks. Also, they are not designed for the spectator to watch the fireworks as they burn on the stand. In fact, if one or more of the highly energetic fireworks remained in the stand, the result could be a conflagration of fireworks igniting prematurely in an uncontrolled fashion. The need to withstand the structural stress induced by highly energetic fireworks, requires that the stand be rigid, heavy, or need additional support as by driving a stake in the ground and supporting the stand through the use of the stake. This makes the use of prior art stands for lower energy stationary fireworks devices inappropriate, cumbersome, and ineffectual.
Alternatively, simply allowing lower energy fireworks to burn up on the ground results in premature burnout and inability of all but a few people to be in the viewing zone. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that can be easily and quickly constructed, will increase the viewing zone of the audience, and will prevent premature burnout of the fireworks.